As computing technology has advanced and computers have become increasingly commonplace, streaming media such as audio/video content to computers has similarly become more commonplace. Streaming media to computers, however, can be problematic because a variety of different factors regarding the network and the computer can interfere with smooth playback of the media at the computer. This can result in a poor user experience, and user dissatisfaction with the streaming media.